Field of the Invention
This invention relates to sealing elements for automobiles and more particularly to sealing elements for flush mounted vehicle windows.
Discussion of Related Art
In the design of modern automobiles, it is well-known that a low coefficient of drag of the vehicle body provides enhanced performance and reduced fuel consumption. Thus, one constraint of modern design engineers is the drag coefficient. In order to reduce it, vehicle windows may be designed to be flush or substantially flush with the outer surface of the vehicle body. However, it is very difficult to seal a flush mounted movable window against the elements. It is therefore desirable to have some type of outer window guide member to prevent the window from moving away from the vehicle body leaving air gaps. At the same time, any such outer guide member must be relatively thin so that the window will still be substantially flush mounted. Further, the outer guide member must be easily mounted to the vehicle.